


Old Friends, New Beginnings

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Lance and Hunk are studying, but something is on Lance's mind.





	Old Friends, New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.....I love first kisses.....

The two long-time best friends laid cuddled up together on a bed, each studying for a different class. They both had tests tomorrow, and even though it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, there was no air of uncomfortableness between them. They had spent many, many hours like this before. Without warning, Lance lowered his textbook and studied Hunk’s face. Hunk had his nose so deeply buried in his own notes that he didn’t even feel Lance’s eyes on him. The corners of Lance's mouth turned up slightly in a knowing smile, then he finally looked away. 

 

“You know, Hunk….” Lance said, leaning back and feeling slightly uncomfortable. Was it the position he was laying in that made him uncomfortable? Was it the thoughts that were just going through his head?

 

“Yeah, buddy?” Hunk responded, hardly even looking up from his studying.

 

“Hunk….” Lance continued slightly nervously. “Do you ever think we’re too comfortable to be ‘just friends’?”

 

Lance now had Hunk’s full attention as he set his binder aside with a somewhat concerned expression on his face. 

 

“Where exactly is this coming from?” Hunk inquired. 

 

“I-I dunno….” Lance stammered, feeling suddenly exposed and insecure as hell. 

 

“Well…the thought had to come from somewhere, otherwise you wouldn’t have brought it up. Wanna talk about it?” Hunk continued softly and sweetly; genuinely curious about what was on Lance’s mind. 

 

“I guess I sometimes feel like we’re closer than most guy pals….ya know?” Lance confessed cautiously, feeling his cheeks go warm. God, he hoped he wasn’t blushing. 

 

“Is that all you’re worried about?” Hunk chuckled in response, his face softening into a smile. 

 

“You….you’re not freaked out? I mean….most guy friends don’t cuddle up together for study dates.” Lance replied, slightly aghast and annoyed that Hunk didn’t seem to understand his train of thought. Shifting again, Lance swing his legs off the side of the bed and sat straight up, purposely facing away from Hunk so that Hunk wouldn’t be able to see all of the emotions on his face. Hunk was studying him, and Lance knew Hunk could read him like an open book. 

 

“Dude….it’s never bothered me before. We can have a serious talk about it, if you wanna…I don’t know….set boundaries or something?” Hunk suggested carefully, following Lance’s lead and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and angling himself toward Lance, the concerned expression returning to his face. 

 

Lance slumped forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, and stared at the floor while considering this. He had never really thought of Hunk as more than a best friend until just now and Hunk didn’t seem like he was on the same wavelength. Lance’s heart broke at the thought of losing Hunk as a best friend, but was it worth the risk of something more? Lance sat up, took a couple deep breaths, looked at his best friend, and the words started flooding out. 

 

“I never noticed it until just now, when I was watching you study, how great I think you are. And I don’t mean that as your best friend. I mean that as someone who could possibly fall in love with you. I guess what I was trying to get at is I wouldn’t mind being more than friends, but I’m also scared to death to lose you as a friend….and you don’t seem to feel the same way…..I don’t even know what I’m saying right no-“

 

Lance’s words were interrupted by Hunk’s lips. After a couple brief seconds, Hunk pulled away. Lance was speechless. Hunk was genuinely scared he had screwed up. 

 

“Was….was that kinda what you were thinking?” Hunk asked nervously, studying Lance’s face for a sign of something, anything, as his heart started to race and his chest tightened.

 

Lance blinked hard a couple times and shook his head furiously, as if he was trying to literally shake out a thought.

 

“Ummmm….I guess? Are you ok with that?” Lance responded sheepishly and still in shock. 

 

Hunk grinned and chuckled, the weight of the world falling off his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess I’m ok with that,” Hunk mumbled, still grinning as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
